


dreaming of our paradise

by honeydewminho



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreams, Fluffy, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Past life, Recycled Fic, Your Name AU, barista!eunsang, dejavu, minhee centric, minisang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: "Who are you?""My name is--"It happens like a dejavu.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	dreaming of our paradise

**Author's Note:**

> song suggestion: like paradise by kriesha chu  
https://open.spotify.com/track/0iqRnDoVB2EACvxHyGclck?si=5Tt02CuSTDiHruMcNd2yJg

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is--"_

Minhee woke up in a shaky state, jumping up slightly on his bed as his clothes cling unto his body with sweat, his fringe sticking to his forehead as he catches his breath. Then he feels something wet trail down his cheeks down to his jaw. He was crying and he didn't know why. He breathes in and out shakily, as he runs his hand through his hair, ruffling it and slightly grimacing at how greasy it became because of the sweat. Then his mind wanders back to the dream he just had.

Striking, red, cherry-like hair, doe, and big expressive eyes, pools of honey; sweet and entrancing. Minhee saw a male so beautiful in his dreams. The man had red hair that flows flawlessly in the wind, he had a cute button nose that Minhee had dreamed of bopping them, he had rosy cheeks that Minhee had pinched in his dream. The man had soft-looking lips; pink and pillowy. And his smile, god, it was enchanted, It made Minhee smile so much that his cheeks began to hurt. The man had such a pretty laugh, it was sweet, melodic and it certainly sounded like angels' singing. But, the beautiful man, unfortunately, doesn't have a name.

Minhee groans as he lays back down, clutching his head as his eyebrows furrow in an attempt to remember the boy's name.

_"Minhee! Look at this! It's so pretty," A boy beckons Minhee to come near him. The latter smiles at him widely before running down on the grass barefoot. Then he looks at what the other boy had meant. It was a flower, a sunflower specifically. Then he grins and looks at the other boy with sparkling eyes._

_"Not as pretty as you..." He trails off as he cups the shorter male's cheeks, putting a chaste kiss on the other boy's nose. Then he pulls away and continues his sentence._

_"Sangie,"_

His eyes shot wide open as he also jerks up. He had fallen asleep again but, this time he remembers something. Something so important, something so significant... Sangie! Yes, that's what he called the boy in his dreams.

Minhee's eyes close as he leans against the headboard of his bed. He thinks and thinks, he thinks about his ever-so-short dreams, he thinks about how the dreams give him nostalgic feelings, how every time he wakes up the feeling of longing and loneliness fills his heart yet, every time he tries to remember everything it slowly fades away.

The black-haired male looks beside his bed where a round table is settled. He looks at the clock on top of the table, it's number blinking in red light, seemingly mocking him for waking up at such an ungodly hour. 1:08 AM, the time reads and Minhee slowly slide down against his headboard. He had been asleep for roughly four hours before he started waking up due to his dreams.

What did those dreams mean? Why was he having dreams about this boy? Who was this boy? Thoughts like this slowly filled his head, seemingly lulling him to sleep.

Then he wakes up again but, it's already morning and he didn't have a dream this time.

-

The coffee shop was booming with liveliness, oozing with so much energy coming from the people filling up the shop. Every corner of the shop is filled with people either talking and chatting with each other or some of them could be on their phones, playing games or texting someone. They could also be on their laptops, typing away as they try to hurry and catch the deadline. But, amongst the busy crowd, Minhee is standing in line with his earphones on as a drama OST blasts against his ears, successfully fading the noise from the buzzing shop.

Then slowly, his mind wanders back to his dream yesterday. It had been roughly two months since the first dream had happened and as each day pass, the more he keeps on longing for the boy who still had no name. Even though, he had a little hint on who he could be, considering that in his dreams he always calls him "Sangie" but, other than that, he was clueless.

Last night was different though, usually, the dreams would be about their little strolls on the seaside, about their little conversations at night, or about their daily confessions of their undying love for each other. But, last night, it was vivid and it felt so, so, _so_ real.

It was a dream Minhee had never ever had before. It started with them kissing, it was soft and just light until it suddenly became heated, it became so intimate as the minutes pass. Exploring every inch of the unexplored, hands roaming all over, leaving a burning sensation.

Leaving marks, bites that hold many meanings. Love was so evident in the whole ordeal. Passion burning, _burning_, everything was hot, burning, intimate and so, so, _so passionate_. Then, something happened, the door opened, they were forced to pull away from each other, there were cries, screams, and violence. It was hazy, Minhee can't remember what exactly happened but, from what he remembers is that it was banned. The love between men, between their relationship. It seemed as if it were treason as if they were a disgrace. And Minhee can conclude that maybe, just maybe the dreams are actually about their past life.

To preoccupied with his ceaseless thoughts, Minhee hadn't noticed that it was already his turn. A voice abruptly cuts him off his thoughts, he takes the earphones off on his right ear as he looks up only to see a man smiling at him ever-so-softly. A love song starts playing from the speakers that are settled near the counter of the cafe.

Minhee's eyes widen as he examines the man behind the counter.

He looked familiar, with his doe, expressive eyes, pools of honey; sweet and entrancing. His hair strikingly red and cherry-like shade. His smile, blindingly bright. Then he speaks, "What would you like, sir?" Oh, how his voice sounded so angelic; smooth and enchanting. And when Minhee just stares at him he laughs a little, the sound coming out past his lips sounding like little jingle bells. His lips; pink and pillowy.

Minhee suddenly has the urge to cry and laugh at the same time. "Sir? Is everything all right?" The black-haired male only fixes his posture and smiles at the man behind the counter.

"What's your name?"

"My name is--"

**Author's Note:**

> this was a recycled fic but nonetheless i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> thank you for reading❤️


End file.
